Wireless control of light sources both for indoor and outdoor applications is becoming increasingly popular. Intelligent lighting has become widespread, and RF communication is a powerful technology used in this remote management of lamps, in particular for domestic and office environments.
By using wireless control, instead of controlling the power supply to the lamp, the light source can be controlled directly by sending an RF control signal to the lighting device.
One example of such a light source is disclosed in US2012/0274208A1. The lighting device comprises a heat sink made of a material with an electrical resistivity being less than 0.01 Ωm (e.g. a metallic heat sink) which is part of the housing and transports heat away from the light source, which is an LED arrangement.
A radio frequency communication circuit connected to an antenna serves to enable RF signal communication to control the device via a remote control. The antenna is formed on a ring shaped PCB which is mounted above the heat sink. US20130136454A1 discloses a LED light source with a reflecting structure and antenna. The light emitting element is placed outside the reflecting structure. The reflecting structure reflects light toward an optical element which can have diffusion particles. The antenna is placed inside the reflecting structure.